


Jared Fic-Camp Mars

by moonangel473



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonangel473/pseuds/moonangel473
Summary: A short-long fic.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll be gentle.”  
He said, biting his bottom lip.  
It was early in the morning and I wanted to take stroll down the trial he mentioned earlier. I did not expect to meet him, but when I did this was not a conversation I expected to have.  
I laughed.  
“I’m sure you can, but I don’t think you want to deal with someone who’s inexperienced.”  
I couldn’t keep still. I was really nervous that someone would see us talking and I’d be added to the list of FB’s. I hated having to be shifty, but I had a job that relied on a spotless reputation.  
“How do you know what I want?”  
I shrugged.  
“I don’t, but I figured you were the type to want a woman who knows what’s she’s doing. It will take a long time and a lot of foreplay to deal with inexperienced chicks.”  
His head tiled to the sighed and his long hair fell to one side.  
“You’re a virgin?”  
“I never had sex before.”  
I said looking into the distance. It was starting to get really hot with the sun coming up.  
He squinted.  
“You’re saving yourself?”  
“I mean, I’d like it to be with someone I can be in a relationship. I’ve been in relationships before, but I wasn’t feeling them so we never slept together. “  
“I guess the question I should be asking is if you even want to have sex?”  
I shrugged.  
“I’ve thought about it, but I never felt the desire to be with anyone one yet so…”  
I trialed off; waving my hand.  
He smiled.  
“That’s not what I asked.”  
I looked into his eyes and gave a tight smile.  
“Yes. If I could I would.”  
He stepped a little closer to me.  
I’m really surprised no one has come over here yet.  
“Do you want to do it with me?”  
I shrugged.  
“Not something that can so easily be answered…”  
He stepped a little bit closer.  
“You don’t like me?”  
“I mean, I like the music.”  
He frowned at my terrible way of changing the subject.  
I sighed.  
“Are you attractive, yes. That’s visual attractive though and the only way to really know if you like someone is to-“  
“Kiss them. I know.”  
He stepped close enough that he was mere inches from me.  
I looked up at him. I tried really hard to be tough, but I was faltering. I’ve been horny for so fucking long with no reprieve insight. I kept telling myself if I feel even the slightest bit of ‘hella’ I should just go for it. Of course, I made that decision a year ago and did not expect the moment to come so soon. I kept thinking what if he kissed me and I felt nothing? What if my feelings were just another lie? Am I truly doomed to be horny for the rest of my life?  
“Do you want to find out if you want me?”  
I took a sip of my water to moisten my dry mouth and nodded.  
He shook his head.  
“Tell me, you want me to kiss you.”  
“Kiss me, Jared.”  
He slipped one hand around my neck and the other caressed my face. He leaned in and I closed my eyes, but before he could kiss me we heard campers.  
I pulled away and headed for the opposite direction.  
I heard him call out to them, but I did not turn back around.  
Later that day a counselor gave me a note. It was Jared asking me to meet him, so we can finish what we started.  
I felt weird all day as the time for us to meet grew closer. My friends were worried about how stressed I was, but left me be.  
I kept telling myself I was not going to go. That it was cool he wanted me, but I was not the type to be so forward. I guess being in the mood for so long that my body decided for me. I was at the location given and I waited for him.  
“You came.”  
He said coming out of the forest behind me.  
I jumped and nodded.  
“I really have no idea what I’m doing and this could all be a waste of time.”  
He nodded and knitted his brows as if he was really taking what I was saying into consideration.  
He stepped closer and when he was close enough he reached for me and pressed his lips against mines.  
I recoiled from the initial shock and he just stared at me.  
For a few minutes we did not move, our eyes locked on each other.  
“Fuck it.”  
I whispered and returned to his arms.  
The kiss started off soft and sweet. He pecked and nibbled my lips and slowly used his tongue to enter my mouth. That’s when things got heated. Our tongues danced. A dance I did not know I knew. His grip around my waist tightened and I felt my body begin to heat up. When I moaned he let me go.


	2. Chapter 2

He seemed calm, but his chest rose and fell.

“Do you want me, Lyrica?”

“I never told you my name.”

He smiled at that.

“I co-own the camp. It’s not that hard to figure out.”

I nodded. I felt it. I fucking felt it. I mean, he’s a great kisser and maybe that’s what the problem was. The guys I was with had no idea what they were doing. Jared, however, did and I wanted him.

“Um, I only have one thing to say to that… Hella.”

He through his head back and laughed.

I looked around shushing him.

He covered his mouth, but I could see the laughter in his eyes. He reached for my hand and pulled me farther into the trees.

My first thought was he’s a serial killer and my second was before I die at least I’ll get to fuck.

The sun was setting and I could only see his flashlight. He turned it off when we stopped at a small enclosure.

“People used to come here to look at the stars. I found it a few months ago and restored it. ”

“You did?”

He slowly turned to me and glared.

“I know how to fix stuff, Lyrica.”

I raised my hands.

“Good for you.”

I saw his mouth twitch.

There were a few electric lanterns so we could see, but not enough to blanket the stars. The place was truly beautiful.  He had laid out some pillows and blankets. It looked really romantic and I realized that he really put some thought into this.

“This is lovely.”

He shrugged.

“Is it okay? I want you to be comfortable.”

I smiled. Under all that calm and cool demeanor was a very thoughtful man.

I sat down on the soft blanket and laid my head in the cushions. I started to think about how my hair would probably leave stains on them, but forgot when he lied next to me.

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as I’ll ever be.”

He leaned over me and kissed my lips gently and then delved into my mouth. His hands caressed my body and slide down to my sweats. When I shivered he stopped.

“Oh no, don’t stop.”

“Have you never been touched like this?”

“No.”

His hand slid into my sweats and into my panties.

I stiffened at the sensation of him touching me. His hand languidly rubbed my clit and my legs griped his hands.

“Ever been touched like this?”

I moaned.

“No.”

His chuckled and dipped one finger deeper into my folds and rubbed my opening.

“If you want me inside, you’ll have to open your legs, sweetheart.”

I spread them and he pressed one finger inside me and I moaned loudly.

His breathe caught.

“Fuck.”

“What?”

I asked looking down.

He looked back at and smiled.

“We are going to need to do a lot of foreplay.”

“Am I not wet enough?”

“That’s not the problem.”

 I was about to ask why and then remember that it’s rumored that he has a big dick. I nodded, yep a lot of foreplay.

He removed his finger and I whined. He kissed my nose and went to remove my pants and his shirt.

I closed my legs when he leaned in-between them.

He pouted.

“Open.”

“No”

He looked affronted.

“I mean we could just go for it and you’ll be in a lot of pain and regret this moment for the rest of your life or I can make you feel really good all night. Who knows maybe I’ll be the best you ever had.”

“Not a good thing. Like, that means I’ll never be satisfied again.”

He nodded, but seemed to smile at the thought of him ruining me for anyone else. Men, I thought.

He gently pried my legs open and caressed my hairs.

“I don’t like being bald.”

“I didn’t say anything…its really soft.”

I smiled.

“Conditioner is your friend.”

He laughed.

“You shampoo your pubs?”

I want them to be soft, so yes.


	3. Chapter 3

He nodded and whispered.

“I’ll need to look into that.”

Before I could give him a name of a good product, he dipped his head down and licked me. My back arched and I cried out. The heat of his tongue, sending me over the edge.

“Wow, you are really sensitive. You don’t touch yourself?”

“It’s never felt like this.”

He smiled and returned to licking me.

His actions brought me to climax many times until I was shaking. I saw him reach in his pants and grip himself. I was glad to know that he was turned on. I placed my hands on his head.

“Jared, are you having fun right now?”

He looked up at me and his eyes were glazed with desire and before I could say anything he gripped my legs and pulled put them on his shoulders. I whimpered when I figured what he was about to do. I was half on the ground and the other half bent so he could press his tongue inside me.

Feeling his tongue thrusting inside me felt so amazing that I couldn’t hold in my pleasure and shouted into the night. My body convulsed from the constant orgasms his tongue brought me. He seemed to really enjoy eating me out. I felt his member against my back and I reached to touch him, but he pulled away.

“This night is about you.”

He said and placed my legs back on the ground. He licked his lips and looked down at me. He closed his eyes and shivered.

“Work”

He looked into my eyes and said.

“Well worth it, sweetheart.”

He looked down and pressed one finger into my wet folds and sighed. He played with me until I was squirming and pressed in another. The third finger took some time, but he was able to finally enter me with three of them and when he was able to move them into and out with ease he removed them and walked away. I looked for him and found him pulling out a few condoms and laying them nest to me.

I looked at him and he laughed.

“Did you think I’d bring you all the way out here just for us to do it once? You’re not the only one that’s between horny.”

I swallowed and my vagina clenched at the thought.

He pulled off his pants and shielded himself with the condom.

“It will fit, you just have to relax.”

“Um, sure.”

He leaned in-between my legs and I pressed my hands into this hair. He leaned in and kissed me as he pressed himself into my opening.

His voice was heavy with desire.

“Relax, Lyrica, relax.”

The harder he pressed the harder he kissed me. I lost myself to his lips on mine. We both gasped when he finally got the tip inside. I dug my nails into his back and I felt him slowly sink deeper.

“Fuck, Jared.”

He moaned.

“You’re so fucking tight, shit.”

His hips twitched as he tried to keep entering me slowly.

Every inch stretched me to the point my legs were spread wide to lessen the pressure of his engorged member. It hurt, but it also felt so good. I found myself pressing his ass down so he’d go faster. He ignored me and continued a slow pace and once he pressed against my cervix he stopped.

“I’ll try not to hit you to hard.”

I nodded and he pulled back only to thrust back in. He kept this leisurely pace for as long as he could before he started to go a little faster.

“If I start to hurt you, tell me and I’ll stop.”

I nodded.

He lifted himself on his arms and began to shallowly thrust into me. Every now and then he’d brush my cervix. The stretching turned into pure bliss and my legs wrapped around his waist. He kept a lock on my facial expressions to make sure I was okay and he groaned when my stomach tightened.

He was pretty silent, but I wanted to hear his pleasure. I knew one thing about myself was that my biggest turn on was hearing a man being pleasured.

I reached for his face and whispered.

“You can go faster.”

He shook his head, biting his lower lip.

“It’s not much fun if I’m the only one getting into it. I want to hear you moan, Jared. I want to hear you tell me how good you feel.”

His eyes brows knitted and he shook his head again.

“I’m trying really hard not to hurt you. It feels great.”

I slowly ran my hands down to his back and pressed my nails into him.

“Faster, Jared.”

He closed his eyes for a second and pulled out until just the tip was inside then slammed back into me. He pressed hard against my cervix and I cried out.

His moans of ecstasy sent me over the edge again and he griped the blankets.

“Fuck, Lyrica.”

“If it gets too much I’ll tell you.”

It did hurt a little bit, but I wanted him to lose himself in me. I did not care about anything else.

He nodded and began pistoling into me, every now and then pressing hard against my cervix. He rotated his hips every time he sunk deep and I found myself digging into his back. I could tell he was finally getting into it when his eyes became hooded and he could not contain his moans. He began to say a slew of curse words as his movement became more erratic. He leaned into me and lifted my hips off the ground to meet his thrust. He pressed his lips to my ear and moaned into it. I guess he figured out what I really wanted and was happy to oblige. I felt him bite down on my collarbone and I knew that he was close. He griped my legs and spread them apart giving himself a different angle.

“Jared”


	4. Chapter 4

I cried out. He moaned in acknowledgment that he needed to pull back. He lifted me into his arms and grabbed my hips.

“Place your hand around me. That way I won’t be able to go too deep.”

I did as instructed and he lifted me up with ease and pounded into me. I cried out and kept my hand at a level that kept him from hitting my cervix to hard. He lost himself in the moment. No longer was he trying to keep his moans in. He let himself be in the moment. I came too often to count and my body felt like it was going to fall to pieces.

“Jared, please come.”

I begged. He nodded and quickened his pace with abandon.  On instinct I removed my hand and grabbed his shoulders. We were locked in a passionate kiss so neither one of us noticed. He slammed into me a few more times before he gripped my ass and pressed into me as hard as he could. We cried out into each other’s mouths.

When we finally came down from our orgasm he pulled out and cursed.

“What?”

He pulled away and brought some wipes and cleaned up the blood.

I nodded and asked him to retrieve my pad.

“I don’t think we should do this again. I lost control, fuck.”

He snapped.

I nodded. I was new to this and even if I was not sore now, it would hit me later. We still had one day of camp left. I looked at his back and gasped.

“It’s what I wanted, but your back is fucked up man. I’m so sorry.”

He tried to see the damage and his eyes widened. He looked at me.

“I’ll wear one of Shan’s shirts. It’s not that bad…”

“Yea, yea it is.”

I placed a pad onto my panties and put them on.

He crawled next to me and smiled.

“Glad to know we both came prepared.”

He laid on his stomach, he was trying to act like he wasn’t in pain, but I knew.

We stayed there for hours.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

He asked.

I nodded, trying not to move too much. The soreness was rearing its ugly head, but I had no regrets.

“I knew who you were before camp. I mean, not your name.”

I looked at him. He did get me on stage a lot during the concerts so I’m not really surprised.

“Okay.”

He laughed.

“I didn’t want to sound creepy by telling you that I’ve been watching you this whole time.”

“You came up to me and basically asked if I wanted to have sex, because that’s not creepy?”

He stopped for a minute and thought about it.

“Shit, your right. That is creepy.”

We laughed.

We made it back before first light. I was too sore to want to get up, so, I spent most of the morning passed out. My friends were worried of course, but one them saw the hockey and just scooted everyone out. I made it to the finally concert and when our gaze met he faltered in his song. We all laughed it off and chocked it up to old age. My friend poked my stomach and when I looked at him he smiled that knowing smile. He mouthed later and I nodded.

We were hustled out pretty fast so we would not miss our flights and we our pic with the band. It wasn’t until I got on the plane that I realized there was something in my pocket. It was a letter from Jared.

‘Hey here’s my number, so give me a call. I promised a full night and I really want to keep my word.’

I laughed and my friends read the letter over my shoulder. They all screamed (yes, including the men) until they were shushed by the other passengers. I was hit with all types of questions, but I just looked out the window trying to figure out how we could do this without getting caught.


End file.
